


人间(15)

by baiwanshengcai



Category: yulin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiwanshengcai/pseuds/baiwanshengcai





	人间(15)

又来写车？*？？  
我其实想给宇霖下刀子，无奈真人太甜T T

————分割线—————————————————  
金钟很快就在杨孟霖不断健身中，悄然来到。

难得百忙中，越界剧组能齐聚到一起，这天梅姐自然是不会放过给粉丝谋福利的机会。

“柏宇，你给孟霖整理一下领带啦。”  
这要是放在平时，施柏宇完全不会尴尬，只是现在和孟霖刚刚确定关系，到是反而拘谨，看着孟霖张开手大佬般迎接自己的坦然，柏宇这才是满含爱意的看向孟霖，身旁的摄像机也渐渐模糊，眼里心里只剩下这个张扬虚势的杨孟霖。

直到施柏宇打完领结，他才在众人的起哄声中从自己的小世界里出来。杨孟霖抬起眼，含着笑意的眼睛，那一瞬间，施柏宇真切的感受到一股热流贯穿着他的身体，要不是坐在沙发上，他估计会腿软的直不起腰来。

你怎么能这么可爱，我怎么能这么的爱你呢。  
爱情啊  
你没有早一步也没有晚一步  
刚刚在遇见杨孟霖的那一刻  
你来了

嘘星闻的采访还在继续，趁着中间休息的时间，施柏宇悄悄的的把手揽在杨孟霖的腰上，杨孟霖低着头，清咳了一声，朝着离着施柏宇相反的方向挪了挪，熟不知自己的满心的欢喜，悄悄的通过自己的耳朵透露了出来 。

“孟霖，一会儿走红毯结束怎么回？”  
“啊..啊，应该经纪人会载我回家吧。”杨孟霖低头绝望的闭了眼，靠北啊，自己再说什么，明明那么想跟施柏宇一起回去，在搞什么拉扯矫情的戏码？！！  
“那让经纪人顺路带上我呗。”  
“哪有顺路？”杨孟霖认真的抬起头，计较着讲出我们不顺路的原因。  
“有你在的地方，都顺路。”

“施柏宇，坐远点啦，很挤哎。”  
“没事，车上就只有我们两个人。”  
说着施柏宇青筋的手附上了杨孟霖柔软的手，顺着自己温热的呼吸，靠近了让他躁动不安的源泉。  
“施柏宇，你给我清醒点，前面还有经纪人。”  
“这里有毯子，盖上就没问题了。”  
“啊？盖什么...靠.....施柏宇...”  
“宝贝，你可得小点声，一会喊的经纪人拉开帘子可怎么办呐？”  
“变态，你知道这是哪吗？”杨孟霖胆战心惊的看着保姆车前面的和驾驶员隔开的帘子，忍不住的骂着脏话。  
“小点声，不会被发现的。乖，把腿张开，别夹着。”  
“不准摸，施柏宇，不要摸....”  
“孟霖，再吆喝经纪人可得拉开窗帘喽~”  
“看来这样的场景，小孟霖很喜欢啊，它可比你诚实多了。”  
杨孟霖双手搭在施柏宇的脖颈上，紧咬着下唇，生怕发出一丝声响。施柏宇感受着全身颤抖的杨孟霖，越发兴奋。手沾着前端的粘液伸向后庭。  
“唔。”  
“手拿开，求你了，柏宇，疼。”  
“一会儿，乖，就一会儿，放松点宝贝。”施柏宇低沉的嗓音诱惑着杨孟霖，前后的刺激，让杨孟霖溃不成军。  
“啊。”杨孟霖没受控制的叫了一声，连忙收紧了声音。

“孟霖，怎么了？”经纪人的关心声适时地响了起来。  
“....”杨孟霖还感受着从施柏宇指间传来的一股股的热量，大脑此刻除了被刺激的一片空白，什么也不能想。  
施柏宇欣赏着此刻失神的迷醉的杨孟霖，故意停下了手上的动作，杨孟霖难耐的蹭着施柏宇，嘴上却不肯软半分。  
“宝贝，说出来，你要什么？”  
“你...”杨孟霖抬起迷蒙含泪的双眼，用气音说到“快点..要不行了...”  
“快点干什么？嗯？”  
“唔...咳...快点...是不是男人。”

“孟霖，你没事吧。”经纪人刨根究底的问着。  
“没事，刚以为有只虫子在这边。”  
“哦哦，没事就好。”  
施柏宇看着挣扎清醒的杨孟霖，邪魅的笑着:“宝贝，看来是我太不够用心了，让你能想这么合理的理由。”施柏宇一边含着杨孟霖的后颈，一边加大了手里的力度和深度。  
孟霖哪里受得了施柏宇的挑逗，颤抖着更加敏感的感受着施柏宇的入侵，  
“柏宇，别玩了，想要更粗的~。”  
噔！的一声，施柏宇的理智线剧烈的颤抖着，他们的第一次，不能这么草率，他爱惨了杨孟霖，第一次要做到让孟霖舒服的喊他爸爸才行。  
“孟霖，你就是个妖精，乖，等回家就给好不好。”  
“唔，唔，那就不要揉了，tm要射了啦。”  
“孟霖，到了。”经济人的声音适时的响起，施柏宇抱着杨孟霖下车了，给他把脸严实的挡住了，因为那张诱人的脸，怎么能让别人看见。  
“果果，回家吧，孟霖睡着了，我抱他上去，一会我打车就回去了，你先走吧。”  
“嗯，好。”一听到不用再继续加班了，经纪人高兴的点着头，一副我懂我懂的样子。

一夜缠绵。

？？！(此处省去一万八千来个字！ 哈哈哈。作者已被写车逼疯( •̀∀•́ ))  
——————  
写车好费脑，三起三落，下次接着写车还是走剧情？？  
怎么办宇霖真人太甜，我这刀子怎么下的去手！哭唧唧☜☜


End file.
